File dependencies exists when a first file requires data from a second file. The first file may be linked to the second file via a registry file that references the second file. Alternatively, the first file may be directly linked to the second file via a reference to the second file in the first file. In situations where files are moved from one location of a storage medium to another, the links between dependent files may be broken when the references are outdated. When the first file is unable to locate the second file, the functionality of the first file may be reduced.
One approach used in the past to prevent breaking links of dependent files while moving files included uninstalling the files from their original locations and reinstalling the files at their new locations. By reinstalling the files, the links between the moved files and the files dependent on the moved files were updated to reflect their current locations. The links to the moved files were updated by writing new references indicating the current locations of the moved files in registries or directly in the dependent files.
One drawback of this approach was that the process of uninstalling and reinstalling files required a fair amount of time. In addition, important data files that were subsequently generated by the files and saved with the files may be inadvertently deleted during the uninstallation process.